Immitis
by All Hail The Brain
Summary: AU It was his tongue's word for ruthless. It was something they called him—immitis, they called him lionhearted, they called him nobilis, they called him Wolfsbane. But anything they called him stopped mattering when she summoned him. / / One is told she can never do anything, the other is believed to be capable of anything. Which will break first? {review for a preview}


_Nulla. _**Illi Credo Illi Queo**

*****_Translations given at the end_

Armor anchors him to the ground. The souls of his feet ached and his lungs twist in their deprivation of proper oxygen. The battle has worn him, he's sure of that. And damn—his entire body is sore and needy. His muscles are dry and desperate, even his trusted sword feels heavy in his hands.

Sir Saito Hiraga the Wolfsbane is drained and the battle—the _war_ is lost. _He_ is the **only** soldier strong enough to wield a blade and the last one to have his throat slit, his head decapitated, to be humiliated in the name of those damned Ferus' leader, The Mad Lord.

Yet, despite the armor weighing him down, the blood trickling down his flesh, the soreness of his body, the aching in his feet, the bones he could feel prickling his inner flesh, The Wolfsbane trudges forward. With heavy pants, he holds his sword, his trusted Lionheart, high in the likes of his head and noble, determined glare.

But the grit teeth and all his damned honor are the only things keeping those screams locked in his throat.

The Ferus before him, who is slouched with a murderous smile, throws his head back and bursts into cackling laughter. ❝_You,_ a mere boy, are the one they call _Wolfsbane?_❞

❝My _name,_❞ growls the knight, ❝is Sir Saito veterani Alart Joffrey de Hiraga, I am 19, and I _will_ be the last face you ever see, you teme son of a scortum! Perire!❞

❝Saloid help you, filthy Demiter bitch,❞ roars the older man.

❝We'll see,❞ grunts Saito, charging with what little strength he had left from slaughtering so many of the Ferus for His Highness, Quentin Vincent de Ffiliceto III.

The mention of Saloid, that time old tale the Ferus would worship, pisses him off more than being called a Demiter. Saloid is what those barbarians believed created this world, a fool's tale that would leave them the perfect race to rule if it were true.

Demiter is merely their idiotic slur for knights, it doesn't appease him to be called such but the mere mention of that Saloid fiend has Saito set to kill. Religions like those were responsible for these wars waged. Religions like those had brought genocide upon the Frog-Eatersi

And so he swings Lionheart—

_BOOM!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Another _explosion. For Brimir's sake ... Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére bites back a string of curses. She's a_ noble,_ the Duke's daughter, she won't demean herself to the likes of that Germanic whore, the Zerbst girl, with vulgarities.

Failure.

Failure.

On this day, this most important day—The Spring-Time Familiar Summoning Ritual, this most important event. A _defining_ event. She was going to prove them wrong, to defy the Zero, she failed.

_Another_ explosion.

Her nails dig into her palms. Failure. Again. As always. She's ... _Zero._ And cue their laughter. Cue their swearing at the smoke, cue their jeers, cue the realization that she cannot succeed in this.

Her eyes squeeze shut. She can't do even this. She thought she could, she though she could, she thought she _could._ She can't ... She can't ... She can't.

Failure.

❝Miss Valliére ...❞ Professor Colbert murmurs, ❝er, this is ... Peculiar, alas, the ritual must be completed.❞

The ritual ... Completed? She peels her eyes open. No. Nonononono. A _peasant. _A _commoner._ Armor or not, he must be a mercenary at best.

A Valliére _cannot_ summon a commoner—what a scandal, what a foul thing, what disgrace such a familiar would bring to her name! Wait. The contract ... He can't be her familiar, yet alone her _first kiss._ A noble, a lady like herself would _never_—

❝Well, well, Little Louise, are you going to complete the ritual or not?❞ Kirche, that damned Zerbst girl, taunts, barely bothering to contain her laughter.

❝Sh—shut up, Kirche! A—a peasant like him can't be my familiar! It must've been some kind of screw up—a mistake!❞ Louise exclaims, a furious blush on her face.

❝Like every other spell?❞ The small girl flinches at that, while her classmates laugh. Her eyes slam shut, her teeth gritting. Failure. _Screw up._** Mistake.** **_Zero._**She almost screams. But she's a lady and ladies don't snap like that. Snapping like that would bring so much shame to her family, even her twin Alice, who can do no wrong, couldn't mend the damage.

❝That's enough, Miss Zerbst. Miss Valliére, complete the ritual, please,❞ Colbert sighs. A human. In all his days, in all his classes, amongst all his students, he has never seen a _human_ summoned.

❝Where. Am. I?❞ Said human grinds out, he has long been absorbing his surroundings and adjusting to the language. Trying to figure out as much as he can. His body still aches, his muscles still yearn for oxygen, but his battle wounds, the blood, the gashes, the misplaced bones, all gone. But how is that possible? Where's Lionheart? Does he still have his trusted sword?

❝The Tristanian Academy of Magic,❞ Colbert answers, tentatively.

❝Where?❞ Saito breathes out. Tristainian ... Academy of ... Magic. Magic. He's never heard of such a thing. Well, magic he knows about. Never has he seen it used or studied it or anything, but he knows of it. This place though ... Never as he ever.

❝Tristain, how is it that you've never heard of it, peasant?❞ Louise scoffs. _Really._ A peasant being illiterate she can understand but a peasant having never _heard_ of her school, preposterous.

Blinking a few times, the knight decides to go along with it. He'll find out more about the land later. For now, he needs to know of his business here. He had been engaged in combat just minutes ago, perhaps on death's door. ❝I'm not from around here.❞

❝Romalia, then?❞ A student whispers.

❝He looks it,❞ another agrees.

❝Why is he wearing armor?❞

❝Is he a soldier?❞

❝Zero? Summoning a soldier? No, a mercenary, maybe.❞

❝Holy Brimir, she really is a screw up. A commoner, even with that armor, he's still a commoner,❞ a blonde girl giggles.

❝Miss Valliére,❞ the finality in Colbert's tone couldn't be missed.

❝Who are you?❞ Saito asks as she approaches, trying to keep her head high and the sense of nobility in her poise.

❝My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére,❞ the knight's face twisted slightly at the length of the child's name and as she tapped his forehead with a wand, ❝pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings on this creature and bind it as my familiar.❞ Familiar. There was that word again as the students around started grinning, chanting something that sounded suspiciously like, ❝do it, do it❞—his lips! She ... This child was—_is_ kissing him! Soft lips, gentle movement. Then the pressure is gone. A child, she's clearly a child and she just _kissed_ him, with no warning.

To appease the hungry crowd? Maybe she's smitten—no, from the noble way she carries herself, the cold choice of words and blatant disappoinment at the sight of him, that's much too far a stretch.

Does it have something to do with that word they've been saying, ❝familiar❞—his hand is on fire. It burns and burns, twisted and callous, like nothing he's ever felt in battle. He thinks he screams. His body already ached, his muscles were already strained, even if the gashes and blood and bones poking out were gone, he had already been in pain.

❝AAAAAAUUUUUGH!❞

And then, the burning that had flared dies. Completely. Instantly.

❝... Useless,❞ he thinks he hears her mutter before the world goes white.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It must be barely a few minutes later that his vision returns and he's crawling out of the crater the explosion had made.

❝Irrumator, lupae filius, naraku,❞ the knight swears. Louise cocks her head for a split second, she's never heard such words. What language is he—_it_ speaking? But, the last one ... Language_s?_ It didn't sound like the rest, she's certain of that.

No, she's lingering on trivial things. ❝Familar!❞ She shouts, ❝hurry up!❞ The class has already levitated back, she would've followed them [on foot] but she had to wait on her familiar.

❝I'm coming,❞ he hisses. Who is this brat? She blows something up, she kisses him, now she yells at him? Wait. ❝De,❞ there's a ❝de❞ in her name. ❝De❞ refers to nobility. Then, then there's a ❝la❞ in there too. In his home, ❝la❞ signifies great nobility. A duke to be exact. So, this little girl with the ridiculous pink hair is the daughter of a duke?! Of course. He grunts, forcing himself to his feet. He won't admit weakness around her. No matter how battle worn, how injured, he will not show weakness.

He will, however, be forced to show respect around this little girl with a duke for a father. Ranking is a system he, as a knight, understands.

❝Hurry,❞ she repeats, turning on her heel as he trudges towards her with as much dignity as he can manage.

❝You said your name was Louise, right?❞ He asks.

❝Yes, but _you_ don't have the right to call me by that,❞ she snaps.

❝Milady, then?❞ He asks, trying to compromise. He doesn't truly know who he's dealing with. All he really knows about her is that she's [probably] the daughter of a duke, is small, seems to be (judging by her classmates) a high school student, is some sort of mage or something, brought him to this strange place, and can cast large explosions. Being the daughter of a duke makes her nobility which means he'll have to offer some sort of respect.

❝Milady? No, no, no, I'm your master, familiar,❞ she groans, rubbing her temple.

Master. His ... Master.

❝Well, then, Mistress?❞ He jokes. She freezes.

❝Are ... Are you ... Married?❞ She whispers, her breath bated.

❝No, no, I didn't mean ... I was joking, Master!❞ He exclaims, nervously. Damn, joking usually loosens people up enough to talk. She may be fairly bratty from what he's seen but if he has to be her ❝familiar,❞—whatever the hell that is—he wants to get along with her until he finds a way home. Assuming ❝home❞ hasn't been taken over by those filthy Ferus.

Even then, he'll have to return. Have to reclaim his home. He is their most prized knight, he does lead His Highness' military. He knows it sounds strange, but in his home, knights are loyal soldiers to the King. In other places, he's seen knights who are meager bastards who'll kill and fight for the highest pay roll, but not in His Highness' Kingdom.

She glares at him, her hands clenching into fists, and breathes out tersely. He thinks she's somewhere between relief and anger. Shit.

❝Okay, that wasn't so funny, Master. With permission, may I ask your age, Louise-sama?❞ He inwardly cringes at what he calls her. A slip of the tongue, old habits die hard, after all. Japanese isn't something he usually speaks despite his mother's blood, it's a dead language back home. Most use a combination of Latin and English, their dialects dictating the basis. Here though, Latin doesn't seem to be a common language, if he's judging by her perplexed expression when he swore.

❝Louise-sama?❞ She blinks slowly, her lips curling in annoyance, ❝who told you you could use my first name, you stupid familiar?❞

❝Forgive me, Master. Where I hail from, ❝sama❞ means Master, it's a suffix but the language it originates from is dead, it was a slip of the tongue. I've killed any chances of learning your age at the moment, haven't I?❞ He apologizes, rubbing the back of his head, abashedly.

❝I'm not going to dignify that with an answer,❞ she glowers.

_This, whatever this may be, is not off to a good start,_ he decides.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yet to be given a proper first task, he simply wanders the castle with her. He tries to learn what he can about the architect and where places he'll have to go until he can get back home are whilst she briskly walks with that arrogant nobility he realizes he can barely stand.

People whisper and he manages to decipher shreds of their gossip.

From what he's heard, he learns that he [apparently] is a commoner/mercenary from Romalia whom Louise hired to pretend she had summoned a familiar and is being paid in her virginity and weekly blowjobs.

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

He has absolutely no clue what in Jupiter's cock this ❝Romalia❞ is, has never been a mercenary in his life, has no damn clue what a familiar is, and would never fuck a child.

Though, she may not be a child. He doesn't know. He doesn't even know what the legal age is in this strange place. In His Highness' Kingdom, it's 14. Here, it could be 8 for all Saito knows.

❝Master, may I ask where our destination is?❞ He asks, tiring of listening in on meaningless gossip. Not only is he a knight but the gossip is becoming repetitive.

❝My room, I need to sort out some affairs before we go to the dining hall. Just shut up and don't question me,❞ she hisses, her fists clenching. He grimaces. It seems he wasn't the only one listening to the gossipmongers.

❝Of course, Master please forgive my impatience,❞ he nods, solemnly. Obedience and patience, he learnt both in his training. Even if he doesn't particularly like this girl and her constant snapping at him. _Canem,_ he inwardly grumbles.

Her posture straightens a little. Pride. Joy. He isn't sure but something about that statement makes her happy. Is she ... That desperate for someone to not think she's incompetent? He swears they referred to her as ❝Louise the Zero❞ in the gossip he listened in on. Does that mean ...

❝Stop standing there like an idiot, I only have so much time to write to my mother before supper,❞ she snaps. _And again with the bitching,_ he thinks, suppressing a groan.

Part of him wishes the rumors were true—at least he'd be enjoying himself then. Even if the little brat with the pink hair _is_ a child. It's not like he knows what the legal age here is, anyways.

Here. He's barely been ❝here❞ half an hour yet he hates it. With all his might; his aching body only gets sorer as he walks further with the girl he's being forced to call ❝Master❞ and the arrogance he's seen thus far is staggering. He doesn't even know if he still has Lionheart. He needs to get home. He thinks he can, he thinks he can, he thinks he can.

Can he?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stands patiently against her sleeping chamber's wall, watching her write a quick letter. She's ... Surprisingly cute when this focused. She's still a child as far as he's concerned though.

❝Mail this in the morning, before you wake me at dawn,❞ she instructs, quietly.

❝Yes, Master,❞ he says, assuming he has absolutely no choice in the matter. He may not know the full extent of what a ❝familiar❞ is, but he knows it's some form of servant that's usually an animal.

Quietly, she stands up, her knees shaking slightly. ❝… We're not going to dinner yet, you can familiarize yourself with the academy after you wash my clothes. I expect to be woken at dawn so I can prepare for breakfast and classes,❞ she murmurs, unbuttoning her uniform to change into something suited for lounging in her sleeping chamber.

His eyes widen and he steps back, alarmed. ❝Wh—what are you doing!? Have you no modesty!? Undressing in front of a man!❞

❝Hmph. Man? What man? At best, I see a boy. You're my familiar, it's like undressing in front of a dog,❞ she scoffs, her skirt sliding down her legs.

❝A boy? I'm 19. And, what the stercus do you mean by ❝dog?❞ I'm a human, Master,❞ he exclaims, losing his cool.

❝You're my familiar. You have the runes to prove it. Wait, you don't know, do you? Great. I summoned a commoner with no idea what a familiar is,❞ she groans, throwing her head back and ignoring the fact that she's half naked in front of a man, ❝way to go, Louise,❞ she mutters.

❝Well, I was going to ask the staff to explain, but I have gathered that it's a servant of some kind, usually an animal, that is summoned sometime during high school,❞ he [somewhat] sheepishly says.

❝A familiar is a creature, you, that makes a contract with a mage, me, as a servant. We're bound together until one of us dies. _You,_ as my familiar, are required to do whatever I command,❞ she explains. ❝Basically, _you're my plaything,_❞ she all but purrs, a prideful gleam in her eyes.

❝… That sounds sexual—❞ her eyes widen in horror ❝—so, mihi irruma et te pedicabo?❞ He jokes.

❝Wh … What?❞ She tilts her head, ❝gah, it doesn't even matter. It's not sexual, you dumb familiar!❞ She screams, shrilly, shoving him out the door and slamming it with a sharp, frustrated groan.

Saito blinks. ❝She doesn't take jokes very well, does she?❞ He grumbles.

❝What was that about? Say, aren't you Little Louise's familiar?❞ A familiar voice asks. He turns around, adjusting his armor slightly. Oh. _Oh._ He remembers this girl, she was the one who was teasing Louise at the ritual, Kirche, he thinks Louise called her. He isn't sure, it's a little fuzzy. He is, however, sure that there's no way in hell she and Louise are the same age, not with a bust like that and especially not compared to Louise's underdevelopment in those areas. That just can't be possible.

❝Nothing in particular, I just found out that Master doesn't take to teasing of any kind, or perhaps she can't tell when I'm joking. Either way, yes, I am … Er, ❝Little Louise's❞ familiar,❞ The Wolfsbane answers, noticing her eyes lingering on his toned arms.

❝Teasing? What kind? I could've _sworn_ I heard her say something about sex,❞ the red-head grins with slight malice, ❝seducing the little prude, hm?❞

❝She's a child, I would never!❞ He quickly exclaims.

❝A child? She's the same age as me, 16,❞ the busty girl laughs.

❝She's … 16?❞ Saito asks, disbelieving.

❝I know, poor Little Louise doesn't look it. Who knows though? She might grow into it, her sisters are certainly endowed, if you know what I mean,❞ she hints, not so subtly.

❝She's still … Well, my master for one—❞

❝Kinky,❞ she purrs.

❝And I'm too old for her for another,❞ he finishes, trying not to express his exasperation for Jupiter's sake.

❝Really? How old are you?❞

❝19, 5 years past being of age in my homeland,❞ he confidently decrees.

❝Strange. Say, what's your name?❞ She asks, ❝I'm Kirche von Zerbst, well, that's not my full name but it's easier for you to remember.❞

❝A pleasure to meet you, Lady Zerbst,❞ her eyebrow raises at the title, but she smiles nonetheless, ❝I'm Saito Hiraga,❞ he introduces himself.

❝That's it? Surely you're name is longer than just a first and family name,❞ Kirche scoffs slightly, an expectant tone underlying it.

❝You wish for my full title? I'm afraid I can't let you in on that, but I can tell you that they call me The Wolfsbane,❞ he says.

❝Saito Hiraga The Wolfsbane? Interesting … Well, I have a question, maybe it's a little inappropriate but … Is it true that Louise the Zero is paying you in … Nasty, nasty deeds?❞ She asks, seductively.

❝Like I said, she's practically a child, and, like _y__ou_ said, Lady Zerbst, she's ❝prude,❞ not only would I not take advantage of her, but she would never let me,❞ he chuckles, softly. Sharply, his head turns at the soft sound of light footsteps.

Kirche steps forward, her mouth open.

❝Shhhh,❞ he hushes her, not bothering with formalities. A weary girl, pale in skin, bags under reddish eyes, shaking knees, thin, paled strawberry blonde hair, walks up slowly. Her head perks up the second her eyes catch a glimpse of the two.

❝Mm! Von Zerbst, erm, you I don't know. Well, hello, I, um, have to go see my sister now. Perhaps I'll see you around,❞ the small girl nods, hiding her grimace.

❝See you around, La Valliére,❞ Kirche teases, waving as the girl wraps her fist against Louise's door.

The Valliére girl hums, looking exhausted to Saito, as she enters Louise's chamber.

Saito's eyes follow her. She looks … So much like Louise. Just, paler, in both hair and skin. They look the same age, maybe twins. He has heard legend of mirror twins, he thinks doctors call them ❝monozygotic twins,❞ or ❝identical twins.❞

❝Lady Zerbst, perhaps it is none of my concern, but who might that madam be?❞ He asks, standing straighter in posture.

❝Her? Louise's twin, Alice Elizabeth Le Blanc de La Valliére, she has such a strange name,❞ Kirche nods, importantly.

❝Around these parts, Lady Zerbst,❞ he murmurs, absentmindedly.

❝Familiar!❞ Louise. Saito takes a deep breath.

❝Yes, Master?❞ He calls back, heading over to her door. It opens, a scantily clad (at least, to be leaving her room) Louise steps out, holding a small pile of clothes that Saito assumes is the laundry she'd mentioned.

❝Wash these,❞ she instructs, dumping them into his arms.

❝Right away, Master,❞ he nods.

❝My, my, Louise. What's this you're wearing? In front of a man, have you no shame?❞ Kirche tsks, shaking her finger, playfully.

❝Wha—_man?_ My stupid familiar? As if. _Besides,_ what's wrong with clothes fit for lounging in _m__y_ room, you vulgar woman?❞

Something in Saito snaps, ❝suge meum penem, canem!❞

❝Did you just tell my sister to—watch your tongue,❞ Alice hisses.

❝Alice, you understood that?❞ Kirche and Louise ask.

❝It doesn't matter, it's a dead language. Just, it doesn't matter,❞ she murmurs, wringing her hands.

❝True. Well, that doesn't change the fact that Louise is dirtier than she lets on, just _look_ at that skimpy little oufit,❞ Kirche giggles.

❝Why you—❞ the strawberry blonde (at least, Saito thinks that's the best way to describe it) begins to growl slightly.

❝Let's have Saito here settle it, he is a man, Zero,❞ the red-head pipes up, cutting off whatever unladylike slur Louise can muster.

❝Man!? He's a familiar and nothing more!❞ Louise exclaims.

❝Tsk, tsk, how would you know, Louise? Maybe you've—❞

❝Filthy! Filthy, filthy, filthy! Vile women; I would never!❞ She exclaims, a furious blush across her face.

❝Ahem, if I may interrupt, Master, Lady Zerbst, should we not be heading to dinner soon? I believe the hour stands around such a time,❞ Saito sheepishly sweeps in. This particular argument is not one he, as a man, should settle. He has no doubts that Kirche would've suggested that _he_ sweep his eyes over Louise's outfit, examining her limbs and breasts. To scrutinize a child, he has no doubts that her insecurities would take over and she would lash out, either slamming the door again or punishing him.

❝He's right, we've let time slip away. We've the perfect amount of time to get dressed for dinner while he washes your uniform, Louise,❞ Alice cuts in, forcing a graceful smile, ❝after we eat, I can introduce you to my familiar, he's sweet.❞

With a heaving sigh, Saito trudges out of the school to hand wash his masters clothes after the door closes and Kirche slinks off to her room. ❝Why do I feel like I've gotten sorer just walking around and dealing with that brat than in battle?❞

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Louise doesn't even have to silently order him to pull her chair out. Such manners are expected of a man. To be done so instinctually however, with such grace and poise, is expected of a duke's daughter's servant.

She_ doesn't_ murmur, ❝thank you❞ or even nod in acknowledgement. She turns her head distantly with that arrogance he noticed around the school.

Is it a mage thing?

…

He tries not to think about that. As long as he's stuck here, he has to put up with it. And he has no idea how long that will be.

Or even if his escape will happen.

But he thinks he can, he thinks he can, he thinks he can.

Contracts, runes, magic—this is all so stressful. So complicated. And this little girl; stubborn and prude and bratty, he's torn between despising her and trying to figure her out. She can't just have a power complex or something like that, there has to be more. Like that nickname, Zero. What's the deal with that?

There's so much he doesn't know.

He can't even do anything about it without Lionheart, for what is a knight without his sword?

Neptune's cacator, he zoned out so much he didn't realize they were praying … Brimir? Who in Hades is Brimir? Asking one of them would be idiotic—damn.

❝I think I can, I think I can, I think I can,❞ he hears a faint murmur from his master. What? ❝[She] thinks [she] can❞ what?

This world is giving him a damn headache with all the questions it leaves.

* * *

**A few quick notes, all very important.**

**"Nulla" is the Roman numeral for 0.**

**"Illi credo illi queo" roughly means they think they can.**

**"Veterani" refers to a veteran level knight in Latin, it's shortened from the actual term because Saito's home is different from Rome.**

**"Ferus" means fierce, savage, etc. in Latin. It's actually what the nomads attacking Saito's home are called, not a slur, because being fierce is regarded as honorable in their culture.**

**"Teme" is a rude way of saying you that is often associated with "bastard" in Japanese.**

**"Scortum" is Latin for prostitute, it's not commonly used (to my knowledge) but it does mean prostitute and variants (i.e. harlot, whore, etc.).**

**"Perire" is Latin for die. It's one of Saito's charge cries.**

**"Demiter" is a slur for knight in Saito's home, not an actual word but in the ancient language for the "barbarians" Saito is fighting, it is.**

**"Irrumator" is Latin for several thing, bastard is the most commonly known, but in this ****context, he means cocksucker.**

**"Lupae filius" is essentially "son of a whore" or such, Latin, of course.**

**"Naraku" is Japanese for hell.**

**"Jupiter's cock" is a term I took from "Spartacus,"not actually used in Rome, ever, but in Saito's home, it is.**

**"Mistress" was, in that time, if memory serves correctly, usually affiliated with the meaning that refers to the woman a man has relations with outside his marriage, which is the context Saito is [jokingly] using it in.**

**"Canem" means bitch. Simple as that.**

**"Stercus" is literally just shit.**

**"Mihi irruma et te pedicabo" translates to "give me head and I'll ass fuck you," which is the joke.**

**"Suge meum penem, canem" or "suck my dick, bitch" is a sign of a very pissed off Saito.**

**"Neptune's cacator" means Neptune's shitter, Neptune being Poseidon like Jupiter is Zeus.**

**"Hades" the Greek god and a term for hell. Saito's religion refers to the gods in both Roman and Greek terms so … Complicated.**

**My Latin is a little rusty right now so excuse any mistakes, it's been awhile. Saito's home and such will be explained later but he's clearly not from our world.**

**Also, I'm trying to give everyone some level of common sense. I will, however, try to keep at least a few laughs in it. I don't know where my comedy skills stand in fantasy though.**

* * *

_Reviews are rewarded with previews of the next chapter._

_They also motivate me to write faster, __unlike favorites and follows._


End file.
